


Waking Up In Vegas

by dragonaderp



Series: AUs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, I mean they were both drunk I'm just being careful, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonaderp/pseuds/dragonaderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:<br/>We met in Vegas one night and woke up next morning in a honeymoon suite naked, hungover and married AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In Vegas

The first thing Jim noticed was that he was in _unmerciful_ pain.

"Oh God....." he groaned, his face trying to remain stuck to the floor as he pulled himself up onto his elbows, squinting in the morning light. His head was throbbing, his back was aching, his arse was burning, his feet were absolutely _killing him_ , and he felt like reaching the bathroom was a trial set for greater men than him.

Finally able to make out more than just blobs of colour, he looked around the destroyed room, only for his gaze to land on a very naked man, lying entangled in a duvet not two feet from him.

"Who the..." he started before wincing in pain. 'No talking, Jim' he thought to himself, 'bathroom then painkillers then find out who the naked man is'.

Staggering to his feet, he realised exactly why they hurt so much; he was in heels. And a dress. Shaking his head, he put off questioning his attire until after he could form a coherent thought without blacking out.

Once he had limped to the bathroom, then the makeshift hotel kitchen, he bent down to take off the heels, and on the way back up heard a groan come from the bedroom. Inching his way forward, he peaked around the door frame. As the man slowly sat up, Jim had to hold back a gasp at the way the stranger's abdomen seemed to ripple in the sunlight. The man was pure blond muscle. After retreating to the tiny counter top/fake kitchen, Jim took a deep breath. From the pain in his arse, he could make a fairly well educated guess at what had happened last night, though the dress was still a mystery, as was the hot-as-hell blond slowly making his way back to the land of the living in the bedroom. He could vaguely remember coming into the hotel the day before and booking the room under a false name; something about an arms deal or something this week and wanting to come here early. He was sure it was important, but he dismissed it for the time being.

Just as he was about to go in and confront the man in the bedroom, the conversation was taken to him. Looking slightly startled, the blond stopped just short of walking into Jim.

"Uh, hey." he mumbled, his sleep filled voice doing all sorts of awful things to Jim's brain. "So, wild night, eh?"

"Uuh..." Jim was slightly mesmerised with the man's abdomen as he ruffled his hair, blinking and coming back to himself. "Who are you, exactly?"

The man let out a laugh, as if he seemed hell-bent on destroying anything left of Jim's already poorly-functioning, hung-over brain.

"Sebastian Moran, pleasure to make your acquaintance, again. Are you telling me you've forgotten last night?"

"I-" Jim blushed, irritation rising. "Did you put something in my drink to get me into bed with you? And why the fuck am I wearing a dress?? Is this some weird role-play thing that you've gotten me drunk-" he ranted, before being shushed by lips on his, Sebastian having bent down and kissing him full on to shut him up. Jim only let himself enjoy it for a second (okay maybe a few seconds) before he pushed away and grunted indignantly. "Do that again and I'll have you strung up!"

"Alright, alright, princess." he said, hands in the air as he backed off a little, grinning. "So you want to know what happened I'm guessing?"

"It's Jim, thanks." he snarled. "Start talking, now."

"Alright, well, how much do you remember?"

"Booking this place, leaving, and going to a bar, and that's only vaguely."

"Well, I met you in the bar, and you were still definitely coherent. I bought you a drink, and can I just add, you seemed _very_ interested in me." he almost earned a slap at this, but backed away fast enough to evade Jim's ire. "Okay okay. We drank for a while, I think you're a bit of a light weight to be honest, you were getting a bit, eh, 'handsy' three drinks in. I started feeling fairly drunk around five in. We definitely went to at least two bars, and a bridal shop, and I'm fairly certain we actually got married..." he said, looking as if he was struggling to remember the end of the night. "Anyway, you brought me here after, and I, well, I'm sure you can feel it." he smirked smugly.

Jim, on the other hand, was horrified.

"Married? _Married???_ I can't be married! Not to you, I mean, you're, you're..." he trailed off, eyes stuck again on Sebastian's stupid _fucking muscly body, my god, can't he find a shirt?!_

"You know, as much as I'm enjoying watching you have a melt down in a dress, my head is pounding, so do you have anything I can take?"

Jim threw his packet of paracetamol at him before storming off to find some clothes that weren't wedding attire. He must have been drugged, because there was no way he, in his right mind, would have worn a wedding dress and then married a complete stranger.

Rummaging through the bag he had brought with him, he pulled out one of his suits, frowning at one or two creases that had formed during transport despite his immaculate packing. Not wanting to take any chances, he locked himself in the en suite bathroom to get changed. Once he was finally dressed and ready to go, he took a moment to admire himself in the mirror. He wasn't exactly ripped in the same way Mr-I'm-made-of-muscles-and-cheeky-comebacks, but at the same time he wasn't nothing to look at either (he wasn't feeling self conscious in light of his new company, not a chance).

Upon re-entering the kitchen, he saw that still shirtless Sebastian was making coffee, which he was immensely grateful for, though he wouldn't say it.

"How do you take it?" Sebastian asked over his shoulder.

"Lots of milk, two sugars." he grumbled, sitting down on the couch. "So...what are we going to do about this whole...marriage thing?"

"Well, it's not like anyone better has showed up to marry me. I don't care. Do whatever you want." he deadpanned.

"What, am I not good enough to want to be married to?" he snapped.

"Ay ay, calm down." he laughed, handing Jim his coffee. "I'm sure, in the right circumstances, you're perfect marriage material, apart from all the snarling and death threats."

"Damn right I am. You know what, I'm going to be the best husband you'll ever have, just so when you get married to someone else it'll be a disappointment." he said with an air of finality, turning his chin up.

"What, you're going to...'marriage me so hard' I'll be ruined for everyone else?" he asked, amused.

"Exactly! Prepare yourself." he warned, before going in search of his phone. He had an arms deal to close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how far I'll go with this one, but I'll look out for inspiration, and will take ideas :)  
> I messed up a little moving between tenses on this one, so point out anything I've missed!


End file.
